


I Love It When You Give Me Things

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s between the two of them, melting into their hands, and it’s the safest she’s felt since enlisting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It When You Give Me Things

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual hanji, aro demisexual (trans guy but its not mentioned) levi and aggressively allo petra. xe/xir pronouns for the hanjo, as usual.
> 
> this is, like, one of my top ten ot3s. give em some love.
> 
> (( title taken from The Book of Love heres a rly great cover you should listen to youtube.com/watch?v=67KLu1VmmyQ ))

She’s between the two of them, melting into their hands, and it’s the safest she’s felt since enlisting.

It’s pretty obvious that Hanji doesn’t know how to touch anyone who isn’t two or more meters tall with gnarling teeth and beady eyes, but Petra doesn’t hold it against xir. Sex just isn’t in xir nature, but clearly the scientist in xir loves to observe. Petra has her back pressed flush against xir chest, Hanji’s larger, darker arms drawn around her and hands holding her hips. Xe’s very warm, she can literally feel xir blush every time xe turns xir head and buries it in Petra’s neck. It makes her moan every time, one hand grasping for a piece of her lover to cling onto. 

Levi seems far more experienced from his position between her legs, tongue drawing patterns on her exposed slit, but Petra knows that despite his talents he’d be just as lost as Hanji if she asked to touch him back. He’s not wired like that, it makes him uncomfortable, she knows this without having to ask. She dares only to rest one hand in his cropped hair, carding through it as he kisses her thighs and pulling the strands taught when he tongues at her entrance.

The sweet moan that escapes her when he pushes his tongue inside her earns her a gentle _“shh”_ and a kiss on the jaw from Hanji, and it has her turning her face to meet her lovers’ own, pressing lips against xirs. She loves Hanji so much, and knowing how much Hanji loves her back - _enough to share her_ , she thinks – makes Petra want to cry. 

Levi loves them both, it’s a fact so obvious she feels like she was born knowing it, but he doesn’t feel romantically towards them. Every kiss, compliment and touch is him showing affection, but it’s a more platonic sort of thing. He told them this once, mumbling only just loud enough to hear while wedged between them on his bed. It didn’t hurt her or Hanji’s feelings. There was no reason for it to. He still loves them both in his own way.

Levi has his fingers working at her now, thumb rubbing petite circles on her clit as he lavishes kisses to the core of her. He looks up at her from his space at the foot on the bed with the same deadpan stare he always has, and if she weren’t achingly close to orgasm she might giggle at it.

“Do I have to put my fingers in you?”

He says it with such bluntness and distain that she actually _does_ giggle, and she can feel Hanji chuckling from behind her too. It’s painfully obvious that Levi doesn’t want to do that, probably something to do with his aversion to getting his hands dirty, and she’s not about to nitpick and tell him his mouth is already covered in her fluids. She figures he knows already, by the way he licks his lips clean.

“You don’t have to, Levi.” She smiles at him and reaches out her hand towards his, gently guiding him up until he’s lying nestled against her shoulder. Hanji’s chin is digging into her shoulder on the other side and watching the scene with wide eyes. Xe only gets quiet when Petra’s the one who is centre of attention; it used to make her nervous but she knows by now that it’s xir way of being trying to be well-behaved.

Two sets of eyes are on her as she moves her hand down to touch herself, outer labia pink and throbbing from attention and desire. She sighs and relaxes into her lovers as she rubs her clit and dips her fingers inside herself, completely at ease with her body between the two people who know her best.

Her orgasm is a slow burn, it makes her shake and moan approximations of their names and arch back into the warmth of their bodies. Even over the deafening buzz in her brain she can hear them whispering encouragement into her ears, and once she can move a bit easier she tilts her head to hide her blushing face in her hair.

They take turns kissing her slowly before addressing their night-time routines, Hanji braiding her hair and then xir own, and Levi gently wiping her clean with a damp towel. She appreciates the giving nature of her lovers, each earning another long, drowsy kiss for their kindness.

By the time they’re settled under the covers it’s well and truly late. Hanji lies in the middle because xe would end up there by morning-time anyway, being such a restless sleeper. Levi and Petra curl around xir, fingers intertwining over Hanji’s chest. Petra can feel xir heartbeat, and the warmth from Levi’s hand mirrors the fading warmth between her legs. She knows that tonight she will sleep soundly.


End file.
